Bryan Danielson
'''Bryan Danielson' (* 22. Mai 1981 in Aberdeen, Washington, USA) ist ein amerikanischer Wrestler, der unter dem Ringnamen Daniel Bryan für World Wrestling Entertainment auftritt. http://www.cagematch.de/?id=2&nr=86&view=matches#matches Karriere ; Anfänge Danielson begann seine Karriere als Backyard-Wrestler und wurde danach von Shawn Michaels, Tracy Smothers und William Regal trainiertProfil bei Daily-Wrestling.de . Seine aktive Wrestling-Karriere begann 1999 im Alter von 18 Jahren, nachdem er in der Wrestling-Academy von Shawn Michaels trainierte. ; Independent I In der Vergangenheit trat Danielson unter anderem für Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling NOAH, Pro Wrestling Guerilla, New Japan Pro Wrestling und IWA Mid-South an und war auch in Deutschland bei den Promotionen German Stampede Wrestling und westside Xtreme wrestling verpflichtet worden. Danielson engagierte sich als Trainer der Ring of Honor Wrestling Schule in Bristol, Pennsylvania für den Nachwuchs. Nachdem Danielson am 17. September 2005 den ROH World Title gegen James Gibson gewinnen durfte, war er über ein Jahr World Champion und musste den Titel erst nach einem lang angelegtem Fehdenprogramm Ende 2006 gegen Homicide abgeben. Anschließend pausierte er für sechs Monate, um sich von mehreren Verletzungen zu erholen und kehrte dann wieder zu RoH zurück. thumb|left|Danielson (2004) ; World Wrestling Entertainment I Am 9. Juni 2008 hatte er ein Dark Match, welches er gegen Lance Cade am Rande von WWE RAW gewinnen durfte. Einen Vertrag bei World Wrestling Entertainment unterschrieb er jedoch erst am 24. August 2009. Am 23. Februar 2010 debütierte er im WWE-TV unter dem Namen Daniel Bryan in der Show NXT, wo er ein Match Storyline-gemäß gegen den World- Heavyweight-Champion Chris Jericho verlor. Sein Mentor war hier gemäß Storyline The Miz, mit dem es im Verlaufe der Sendung zu Spannungen und Auseinandersetzungen kam. Streitpunkt war hierbei die unterschiedliche Wrestling-Vergangenheit der beiden: Während Danielson seit über zehn Jahren in der internationalen Independent-Szene aktiv gewesen ist, verfügt The Miz über keinen vergleichbaren Wrestling-Hintergrund, da dieser durch Reality-Shows in die WWE kam. In der 12. Episode von NXT wurde Bryan vom WWE Management offiziell eliminiert, da er keines seiner Matches für sich entscheiden durfte. In der Folge begann er ein Fehdenprogramm mit dem Kommentator Michael Cole, der sich abfällig über den "Internet-Liebling" äußerte. Dabei durfte Danielson ein Match gegen seinen ehemaligen Storyline-Mentor Miz für sich entscheiden. Am 12. Juni 2010 gab die WWE Danielsons Entlassung bekannt, wobei unklar ist, ob dieses Teil einer neuausgearbeiteten Storyline ist oder der Realität entspricht. ; Independent II / National Wrestling Alliance Danielson nahm nach seiner WWE-Entlassung Verträge für unabhängige Promotionen an. So trat er am 3. und 4. Juli 2010 für die in Oberhausen beheimateten Promotion westside Xtreme wrestling an. Am 3. Juli war er Teilnehmer der Veranstaltung Broken Rulez X und einen Tag später, am 4. Juli, war er der Gewinner des Ambition-Turniers, dem ersten ''Shootfight''-Turnier außerhalb Japans. Ambtion war auch das erste in Deutschland und damit für Europa veranstaltete Shootfight-Turnier, das offen und ohne Zeitbegrenzung der Matches veranstaltet wurde,http://www.cagematch.de/?id=1&nr=38126 wobei jedem Anwesenden klar war, dass auch bei diesem Turnier die Storyline griff. Am 7. August 2010 nahm Danielson am NWA Fanfest teil, bei dem er gegen dem amtierenden NWA-Champion Adam Pearce um den NWA-World-Titel antrat.http://www.cagematch.de/?id=1&nr=54699 ; World Wrestling Entertainment II Danielson unterschrieb, nach seiner Entlassung durch die WWE, zwischenzeitlich erneut einen Vertrag mit World Wrestling Entertainment. Sein Debüt hatte er am 15. August 2010 beim diesjährigen SummerSlam, als er für das RAW-Roster antrat. Daneben bestritt er noch einige Auftritte im Unabhängigen Bereich. Bei der Großveranstaltung Night of Champions 2010 durfte er The Miz besiegen und so dessen United States Champion Titel erhalten. Er hielt diesen Titel bis zum 14. März des Folgejahres, als er ihn an Sheamus wieder abgeben musste. Im April wechselte er zur Freitagssendung Smackdown, wo er im Juli bei der gleichnamigen Veranstaltung das Money In The Bank-Leitermatch gewann und somit ein garantiertes, jederzeit einzuforderndes Titelmatch erhielt. Bei der Großveranstaltung Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2011 im Dezember forderte er seine Chance gegen Big Show ein und gewann so den World Heavyweight Titel. Bei Wrestlemania 28 verlor er diesen Titel erneut an Sheamus. Anschließend fehdete er mit CM Punk und Kane, woraus ein Tag-Team mit letzterem enstand. Als Team Hell No gewannen sie schließlich bei Night of Champions 2012 die WWE Tag Team Championship von Kofi Kingston & R-Truth, bevor sie diese am 19. Mai 2013 an die Shield-Mitglieder Roman Reigns und Seth Rollins abgeben mussten. In der Folge wurde das Team getrennt und Danielson wieder als Einzelwrestler eingesetzt. Am 18. August 2013 erhielt Danielson beim Summerslam 2013 die WWE Championship von John Cena, den er aber am selben Abend noch wieder an Randy Orton abgeben musste, da dieser sein „Money In The Bank“-Titelmatch einforderte. Bei Night of the Champions 2013 besiegte Danielson Randy Orton im Rückmatch und wurde zum zweiten mal WWE Champion. Am Abend darauf wurde ihm der Titel von Triple H nach dem kontroversen Ende des Titelmatches von Night of Champions abgenommen und für vakant erklärt. In der Folge sollte es bei Battleground 2013 zu einem erneuten Rückmatch gegen Randy Orton kommen, welches allerdings ohne Ergebnis endete. Erst das dritte Rückmatch drei Wochen später bei Hell in a Cell 2013 brachte eine Entscheidung zu Ungunsten Bryans, als sein Mentor Shawn Michaels, der in diesem Match als Gastringrichter fungierte, Bryan angriff, sich somit gegen ihn stellte und Randy Orton zum Sieg verhalf. Diese Fehde wurde nach Hell In A Cell beendet. Aktuell fehdet Bryan gemeinsam mit CM Punk gegen die Wyatt Family. Erfolge *National Wrestling Alliance :*1 × NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship :*1 × NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship *Ring Of Honor :*1 × ROH World Championship :*1 × ROH Pure Championship :*Sieger des Survival of the Fittest 2004 *World Wrestling Entertainment **2 x WWE Champion **1 x World Heavyweight Champion **1 x WWE Tag Team Champion (mit Kane) **1 x United States Champion *Andere Titel :*diverse nationale und internationale Titel Profil bei OWW Einzelnachweise Weblinks * WWE-Profil (englisch) * WWE-Profil (deutsch) * Profil bei OWW * Offizielle Website * MySpace Profil * TV.com Profil * Profil bei Daily-Wrestling.de en:Bryan Danielson Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Wrestler aus den USA Kategorie:Wrestler aus Washington Kategorie:National Wrestling Alliance Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment Kategorie:Independent